Butterfly
by YesRyeong-YeWook
Summary: Aku tidak mampu menjanjikanmu dunia yang lebih besar dari dunia kecil yang kita miliki, jika kita bisa bersama-sama dan bahagia kenapa kau terus menerus terbebani dengan pemikiran seperti itu...


Annyeong...hari ini aku publish FF pertama aku. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita yang pernah aku baca, juga obrolan dari beberapa YWS yang mencemaskan masa depan YEWOOK. Akankah kisah dan perjalanan mereka berdua menjadi sebuah FACT atau hanya sekedar STORY !? Mereka berhak menentukan pilihan, seperti aku yang memiliki hak untuk terus berimajinasi If Yewook is real. Their love stories was true.

BUTTERFLY

oleh : YesRyeonga

Pairing Yesung dan Ryeowook

YAOI

ONE SHOT

Yewook in five years ago

"Kau terlambat lagi, apakah jalanan macet ?" tanya Ryeowook ketika membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk kekasihnya, Yesung.

Yesung hanya menghepaskan pintu di belakangnya begitu dirinya masuk tanpa niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya . Yesung langsung mengunci pintu dan segera mencium bibir tipis Ryeowook, ciuman lembut yang penuh rindu.

Ryeowook hendak protes namun diurungkannya, dirinya lebih memilih untuk membalas pagutan bibir yang lembut dari bibir Yesung. Menyalurkan kerinduannya yang telah di tahannya selama beberapa minggu yang lalu. Pagutan pagutan kecil itu berubah menjadi beringas, melecut-lecut bagai kobaran api yang tersiran minyak. Lidah mereka saling beradu dan meliuk, saling ingin menjuarai satu sama lain.

Tangan-tangan merekapun tak mau kalah, saling berusaha untuk mempereteli kancing lawan, menggerayangi tubuh yang mulai polos, merenggut kain yang menutupi tubuh mereka dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Mereka saling meleburkan deburan rindu di dada mereka dengan saling memeluk.

Dan Ryeowook mulai melenguh ketika tubuhnya terbaring di tempat tidur dengan dadanya yang teremas kuat dan tengah dijilati dengan penuh nafsu oleh Yesung. Kepala Yesung terus bergerak turun ke perut Ryeowook yang rata, kemudian tangannya mulai sibuk dengan sabuk warna hitam yang melingkar indah di pinggang Ryeowook. Dengan sekali hentakan Yesung melepaskan semuanya. Membuat tubuh Ryeowook terlihat sempurna di matanya.

Kali ini deburan ombak yang berada tak jauh dari apartemen Ryeowook tak mampu lagi meredam suara desahan yang memenuhi ruangan mewah itu. Derit ranjang yang menjerit karena aktifitas keduanya tak mampu juga meredakan nafsu mereka yang membara. Mengalahkan hawa dingin di bulan Februari yang merebak, melongsorkan gunung rindu yang kian memuncak...melepaskan cinta dan nafsu yang bergejolak.

"Maaf, tadi aku terlambat" ucap Yesung sambil memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang masih terkulai kelelahan. Yesung mengigit kecil cuping telinga kekasihnya membuat Ryeowook terkikik. Tangan Yesung tak henti-hentinya mengusap dada Ryeowook. Menyapu keringat yang membasahi kulit licin kekasihnya yang bercampur dengan cairan kental lainnya.

"Aku hanya kuatir kau tidak akan datang. Tiga minggu tanpa dirimu sangat menyiksaku, hyung." Ujar Ryeowook semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yesung yang sudah tak berjarak. " Menemukan waktu yang tepat agar kita bisa berdua semakin sulit..."

"Aku akan selalu datang, tidak perduli bagaimanapun caranya aku akan selalu berusaha untuk menepati janjiku padamu. Jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu ne..." jawab Yesung semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Kita nikmati saja hari ini sepuasnya..."

Yesung mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya yang langsung disambut ganas oleh Ryeowook. Dan kejadian beberapa menit lalupun terulang lagi. Mereka saling membebaskan kerinduan akan sentuhan dan erangan kenikmatan. Ruangan itu berubah menjadi benar-benar panas, berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca diluar yang siap membekukan siapa saja dan apa saja.

Mereka berhenti becinta Setelah keduanya terpuaskan. Ryeowook duduk di tepi jendela, membuang pandangannya jauh ke bibir pantai. Angin laut menerpa wajahnya, Ryeowook merapatkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. "Kadang aku merasa begitu lelah hyung...selalu saja mencari-cari alasan untuk membohongi YooRin untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. Apakah kau tak pernah memikirkannya, hyung?"

Yesung yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya menghentikan aktifitasnya, sekilas dia menatap ke arah Ryeowook kemudian kembali memandangi layar ponselnya. Yesung tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook karena dirinya tahu jawaban yang akan dia berikan akan menyeret mereka ke tepi jurang pertengkaran. Dan jawaban bukanlah hal yang di cari Ryeowook.

Yesung meletakan ponselnya kemudian berjalan kearah Ryeowook. Kini dia ikut duduk di tepi jendela berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. "Besok aku akan pulang pagi-pagi sekali, karena aku harus menjemput Seo Yoon dan anakku di rumah mertuaku."

"Kau tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku barusan , eoh?" tanya Ryeowook, memandang Yesung dengan sudut matanya. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ucapan Yesung.

"Percakapan yang akan berakhir dengan sebuah pertengkaran !? Tidak." Jawab Yesung ringan seolah tanpa beban.

Diam menaungi mereka berdua. Ryeowook memainkan ujung selimutnya sementara Yesung menerawang jauh kedepan.

"Really, you never think how situation will be ?" gumam Ryeowook sekali lagi mencoba untuk memastikan, tubuhnya bergerak, namun matanya masih saja menatap lautan yang berkilauan airnya di timpa matahari senja.

Yesung membuang nafas berat, lalu memeluk tubuh Ryeowook erat.

"Aku tak mampu jika harus menjanjikanmu dunia yang lebih besar dari dunia kecil yang kita miliki sekarang ini. Jika kita bisa sama-sama dan bisa merasakan bahagia meski dengan situasi seperti ini kenapa kau harus terus-terusan terbebani dengan pemikiran seperti itu?" bisik Yesung, mengusap punggung Ryeowook dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya yang satu berada di kepala mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan namja yang berada di pelukannya itu.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mempererat pelukannya tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. Setetes cairan bening sukses bergulir jatuh mengalir di pipinya. Yesung merenggangkan pelukannya lalu menyeka air mata itu dengan ujung jarinya.

"Menjadi suami siapapun dirimu, kau tetaplah istriku. Istri yang paling aku cintai dan aku sayangi melebihi siapapun juga di dunia ini. Menjadi suami siapapun diriku, aku tetap suamimu yang akan selalu mencintaimu dan menjagamu hingga aku menutup mataku.

"Ne...aku segera menuju ke sana. Saranghae Yesungie hyung..." Ryeowook menutup teleponnya.

PRAAAAANNNKKKKK

Suara barang pecah terdengar dari arah dapur. Ryeowook menoleh dan berjalan mendekati, di sana dia melihat YooRin sedang berjongkok sambil memunguti pecahan kaca.

"Jangan lakukan itu, tanganmu bisa terluka." Larang Ryeowook sambil ikut berjongkok. Yeojja itu menatap Ryeowook kemudian tersenyum.

"Oppa...kau sudah bangun, maaf aku memecahkan gelas kesayanganmu."

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengusap kepala YooRin. "Cuma sebuah gelas, tidak begitu penting." Jawab Ryeowook sambil memunguti pecahan kaca dan membuangnya ke keranjang sampah.

"Oppa, kau mau kemana, pagi-pagi sudah rapi? Apakah ada jadwal rekaman atau promosi album barumu, huh?" YooRin mencecar Ryeowook dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti biasanya ketika melihat suaminya sudah berpakaian rapi di minggu yang sama setiap bulannya.

Ryeowook berdiri. Dia merapikan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna biru langit yang melilit indah di lehernya.

"Aku ada pemotretan di luar kota. Mungkin aku akan lama di sana, sekitar dua sampai empat hari. Umma akan menemanimu sampai aku kembali. Jaga anak kita ya.." pesan Ryeowook , tangannya mengusap perut YooRin yang menjulang. Yeojja itu tertawa kecil.

"jaga dirimu juga oppa.." ucap Yoorin. Dia berjalan di belakang Ryeowook mengantarkan suaminya ke halaman depan. Ryeowook mencium kening YooRin kemudian berbalik menuju mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap yang terparkir di halaman.

Ryeowook membuka pintu mobil, dan masuk. Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya Ryeowook sempat membuka kaca dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye..Oppa...selamat bersenang-senang." Gumam YooRin parau. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan menemui dia di suatu tempat entah di mana. Kau memiliki kehidupan lain yang tak pernah bisa kumasuki. " YooRin mengigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya merogoh saku daster. Selembar foto bergambarkan seorang namja yang sedang menggendong namja lainnya terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Namja yang berada dalam gendongan itu adalah Ryeowook, namja yang sudah setahun ini menjadi suaminya, dan namja yang menggendong tubuh Ryeowook tak lain adalah Yesung, seseorang yang selalu di panggil Hyung oleh suaminya itu.

"Apakah kau akan lama di sana, Oppa?" tanya Seo Yoon kepada suaminya yang tengah sibuk mengepak pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"Dua sampai empat hari, mungkin bisa lebih." Jawab Yesung tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa harus ke luar kota sih? Di sini lebih banyak tempat indah yang bisa di jadikan latar dalam tema MV barumu."

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap serius ke arah istrinya. "Aku kan tidak bisa menentukan temanya, itu urusan producer. Tugasku hanya membawakan lagu dengan baik, itu saja." Tegas Yesung dingin.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu, Oppa." Rajuk Seo Yoon manja. Yesung tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus lembut kepala istrinya.

"Aku pergi..Selama aku pergi biarkan Joon tinggal bersama Umma, aku rasa umma lebih bisa mengatasi jika sewaktu-waktu Joon merajuk ingin bertemu diriku."

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja Joon bersamamu seperti saat kau syuting dulu." Usul Seo Yoon tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membawanya kali ini. Aku pergi dulu, bye." Dengan bergegas Yesung beranjak keluar dari kamarnya meninggal Seo Yoon. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung, Seo Yoon tersenyum miris.

"Ya, aku tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa membawa Joon bersamamu saat ini. Karena kau akan menemui dia. Kau akan menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa hari bersama dirinya, kalian sungguh ironis." Bisik Seo Yoon dalam hati. "Kau pasti sangat ingin segera bertemu dengan dirinya, ya? Sampai kau salah memakai cincin pernikahanmu. Kau seharusnya memakai cincin yang ini..." Seo Yoon membuka genggaman tangannya. Sebuah cincin putih bertahtakan berlian, di dalamnya terukir dengan indah sebuah nama bertuliskan, KIM RYEOWOOK. ^_^

Cinta mereka begitu indah

Meski hanya untuk berdua

Karena cinta kadang tak bisa dinalar

Cukup mengikuti naluri

Untuk MENCINTAI dan DICINTAI


End file.
